


Abandoned Amusement Parks Are Still Fun

by ColetheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingersucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rimming, Stalion, Stalionek, Threesome, bareback, bottom!Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek head into an abandoned amusement park with the intentions of killing members of the alpha pack. Deucalion's a tricky son of a bitch though, who cleverly plays on Derek's heartbeat and Stiles' scent of arousal. Tides change and the original plan of murder switches to a threesome with Derek in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned Amusement Parks Are Still Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why, but I just really wanted to do this fic. I find the whole Stiles/Derek/Deucalion pretty hot. I call this threesome ship, "STALIONEK". (It's a mix of "Stalion" and "Sterek".)
> 
> NOTE: Like in the show, Stiles is 16 years old here.
> 
> About Deucalion: I literally had no clue how to write Deucalion. I started off, then half way through realized I was writing him just like how I write Peter...so I changed it. I didn't want Deucie to be all bad-touchy and stuff, so I made him laid back, yet still the head alpha in charge. Pretty manipulative....anyways. Enjoy :)
> 
> I wrote it really lazily so please excuse any typos and bad flow. It's unbeta'd.

As soon as Stiles and Derek drove up to the abandoned fairgrounds, they felt an intense awareness of uncertainty hit them like a truck. In horror movies, it was never wise to willingly walk into anywhere with the name ‘abandoned’ in the name. Since both Stiles’ and Derek’s lives had become a horror movie in it’s own respect, the wise choice would have been to get back into the camaro and get the hell out of there.

They couldn’t run away though. After months of strategically planning a take-down plan for the alpha pack, they finally had one finished. They were finally about to do it. Just why did the alpha pack have to strike up residence in a creepy, old amusement park?

With the moon illuminating the clear, strangely brown tinted midnight sky, Derek took the lead as the two strode into the amusement park cautiously. Stiles lagged behind with a flashlight in one hand and a wolf’s bane bullet loaded pistol in the other. He remained as alert as a human could possibly be. The two walked past a couple of rusty ticket taker booths before they came up to an old gate.

The gate was locked up with a chain, but Derek slashed through the metal skillfully with his extended claws. He set the chain down onto the ground before he pushed the gate open and walked into what was once a crowded city corner for purchase of over priced stale cotton candy and puke drenched carnival themed rides.

“Do you smell them?” Stiles whispered while he walked alongside Derek’s direct right.

Derek pointed diagonally towards an unlit building that once played its part as a fake theatre that showcased crappy black and white movies.

“Ol’ Theatro’s? I used to love that attraction when I was little. Really bad quality movies, but I lost my sixth baby tooth chewing a piece of pizza in that place. Oh the memor-”

“Be quiet. Follow me and get ready.” Derek walked towards the theatre slowly.

Once the two of them got to the entrance, Stiles rose his pistol ready to fire and Derek’s eyes flashed red. They walked in and kept their eyes focused while the looked for one of the alpha pack members. No one was in sight.

It was just an empty room with busted theatre seats and a slashed movie screen. Small lights along the walls flickered. All in all, the alpha pack hunter duo got shivers down their spines as they walked deeper into the eerie unknown.

Stiles’ eyes darted back in forth while he looked for movement. “Are you sure they’re here? Nobody is here. This place doesn’t even looked lived in.”

“I can smell them. They’re here....somewhere.” Derek explained.Stiles stood quietly with his flashlight and scanned the room with it. “Dude, nobody is here.”

“You haven’t checked every inch of this place yet.” A voice spoke from the darkness. Stiles pointed his pistol towards the voice and shot once. As gun smoke faded, Stiles just assumed the alpha he shot at was dead until the man walked out of the shadows.

“Aim, shoot, and kill? Are you serious? What if I was a poor, defenseless child? You would have just killed a child right there.” The man explained.

“Well, you’re not.” Derek spat back. His eyes flared red and his claws kept sharp.

“You’re right. I’m not a child. Instead I am one-fifth of the alpha pack. The name is Deucalion. Yes, like the son of Prometheus. Spelled exactly the same way, but no...I am not Greek.”

“Must have been a hard name to live with.” Stiles replied and Derek glared at him with the look of “stop talking so nicely to the enemy”. Stiles just shrugged it off.

Deucalion laughed. “Some people- who wish to spare their tongues a troubling trial- call me ‘Duke’.”

Deucalion stood at just about the same height as Derek. Maybe just a tad bit taller. He looked to be in his forties, but Stiles couldn’t tell for sure. It was possible that werewolves aged differently than humans. His hair looked like it was spun from spools of rich gold. No lie. His hair was cut sharply and slicked back with hair product too. Deucalion’s jawline was fairly dusted with short stubble. It was the kind of stubble that made you want to reach out and touch. Again, no lie. For a guy who lived in an abandoned amusement park, he certainly kept his appearance to the highest possible degree.

Deucalion’s eyes were what stood out the most out of all of his unquestionably handsome features. Surprisingly, they even stood out more than his herculean muscles that looked to be trying to tear the man’s shirt to shreds. His eyes were like emeralds of a sea-water green and blue combo. Even through the darkness of the theatre, they kind of sparkled.

Stiles rose his pistol to Deucalion once again. “It doesn’t matter what your nickname is. We came here to kill you.”

Deucalion put his hands up in the air like he were cornered by police. “Shoot if you must, but bullets can’t kill me.” He sniffed the air then smirked. “Even if they are laced with wolf’s bane. I may be a werewolf, but I am the alpha of a pack of alphas. I can’t be put down that easily.”

“Then I’ll tear you apart.” Derek growled.

Deucalion bit his inner cheek in question. He walked closer to Derek. “You’re lying. My, my, you are almost perfect at keeping your heart from divulging your lies. I almost couldn’t hear it in your heartbeat.” Deucalion got even closer to Derek. “You’re quite tame for an alpha. The kind that can’t bear the sight of gushing blood and guts. I can sense that about you. You’re heartbeat plays an unusual tune.”

Deucalion rose his hand to Derek’s chest but didn’t touch. “Do you mind--what is your name?” He asked, and Derek shook his head ‘no’ warily.

“It’s Derek...”

Deucalion pressed his hand softly to Derek’s firm chest. “Ah, Derek. While an alpha’s heart is supposed to beat with the lust for dominance, yours lusts for submission.” Duke smirked and began to gently caress Derek’s pectorals.

Derek stood confused. One side of him was still focused on killing Deucalion, while the other side of his was fogging up with confusion and heat.

“He’s a very attractive werewolf, isn’t he?” Duke turned to look at Stiles as he questioned.

Stiles rolled his eyes and lowered his pistol, but then Duke walked towards him and he gripped it tighter. “Envy is a nasty color. Don’t be jealous. Especially since you are even more attractive.” Duke smiled. “What is your name?”

“Stiles. It’s Stiles, and I really don’t feel like getting felt up by some alpha loon, so back the fuck off.” Stiles snapped and stepped away.

“Fine by me. I’m not into the whole ‘you do as I say’ thing that seems to go around a lot here in Beacon Hills.” Deucalion shrugged. “I just thought you’d want to participate in what I’m looking to do with Derek over there.”

“Sex in an abandoned theatre with you two? No way in hell. First off, i’m not attracted to either one of you. And second, i’m nobody’s bitch.” Stiles pointed his index finger to Duke’s chest.

Duke crossed his arms. “I don’t know if you usually get away with lying, but I smelled your ‘semi’ the moment you walked in here all high and mighty, Stiles. Working with an attractive partner is hard. Especially when you just want to tear their clothes off for the majority of the time that you’re together.” Deucalion turned his head to eye Derek who was still unsure of the situation he was in.

“I understand completely. I know you’re not anybody’s bitch. His heart may lust for submission, but yours doesn’t.” Deucalion winked.

Stiles stood motionless as he watched Deucalion walk back over to Derek. Never in a million years did he think that he’d ever actually want to have sex with two alpha werewolves in an amusement park. Stiles couldn’t deny the fact that he did. Duke could smell it and Derek probably could too. If for some reason they couldn’t smell it, all they’d have to do was look down at Stiles’ crotch to see his erection. Stiles couldn’t hide it. Even with his boxer briefs a size too small, the elastic cotton couldn’t hold down his cock.

Once Deucalion got back over to Derek, he stood in front of him and tapped his claw to Derek’s chin. Derek’s eyes flashed red like hot coals, before he sunk down to his knees like a brick put in water. Stiles watched from a distance.

When Derek’s knees touched down to the theatre’s floor, he looked up to Deucalion's eyes. He watched the sea-water green pigment swirl into a bright flashy red. It was at that moment that Derek felt something deep inside himself twitch and sting with rejoice. It was something deep inside his soul. Derek’s deepest and most darkest desire had finally been fulfilled. He had been given the chance to submit, so he took it. He was now Deucalion’s to use...at least for the time being.

Deucalion brought his finger down to softly graze at Derek’s lip. Derek closed his eyes in response while his tongue darted out to lap at the skin of the other alpha’s finger. When Deucalion’s finger pushed in beyond his lips, Derek moaned softly to himself.

Deucalion’s skin tasted mostly like dirt and sweat. Although, Derek could have sworn he tasted a hint of dried blood. He couldn’t figure out if he had imagined that taste for a moment since his taste buds couldn’t differentiate as he was too caught up in a high. Ultimately, Deucalion got up to putting three of his fingers in Derek’s mouth. Derek remained obedient and kept suction.

Stiles remained near the entrance of the theatre. It took a few minutes, but eventually Stiles gave in and began touching himself through his jeans. He set his pistol down to the ground and pleased his own body with hard and rough scrapes at his erection. Stiles could even feel the heat of his cock seeping through the denim of his jeans. It only turned Stiles’ on more when Deucalion upped the game and put two more fingers down Derek’s throat. All the late nights in bed fantasizing and masturbating to the thought of Derek sucking things that were placed into his mouth was at last a reality.

While one piece of Stiles’ conscious mind told him to walk over and join the fun, another piece of his mind told him to keep his distance. He was unsure if alphas got protective and feral during sexual situations. If Stiles walked over there...would he be torn limb from limb for his mistake? Did Deucalion only want to lure both he and Derek into a trap so that the alpha pack could pop out and murder them? Stiles wasn’t certain.

Deucalion kept his fingers in Derek’s mouth, but turned to look at Stiles. “He wants you. He wants us. Do you hear that?” He asked. Stiles stepped closer.

There was some sort of deep, low growling noise coming from Derek. It was like he was purring. It struck Stiles as strange since werewolves weren’t a part of the feline family.

“He’s purring?” Stiles asked. He stepped even closer with his eyes set on Deucalion’s, and his hand still gripped onto his throbbing cock.

“Not exactly. But it’s something close to it. Werewolves typically do it when they’re in heat, and...your friend here is going into it.” Duke explained. He slipped his fingers out of Derek’s mouth and turned to fully face Stiles.

“Going into heat like a dog? As in there’s a mating season for werewolves?”

“There is a mating season. It begins in a few weeks, but your friend is feeling the early effects of it now.” Deucalion smirked and ran his fingers through Derek’s hair. “We’re going to have some fun now. They offer is still on the table. If you want to join then just step on over.”

Derek stood up from the ground and walked over to the back of an old theatre chair. He bent himself over it. Derek spread his legs as wide as he could get them even though his pants restricted full movement.

Deucalion walked behind him and ran his hands over Derek’s ass cheeks. They were firm and toned with muscle, yet had a sexy ability to bounce when Deucalion slapped them. Deucalion reached around Derek’s waist to grab at his belt. He unbuckled it and pulled it off quickly before he threw it to the ground. He then unbuttoned Derek’s pants and tugged them down slowly.

As Derek’s pants slid down to his ankles, both Stiles and Deucalion watched attentively as the sight underneath the denim revealed itself. Derek was wearing skin-tight, light blue boxer briefs. The way they hugged Derek’s firm ass made Stiles drool. The actual sight was way better than any fantasy Stiles used to get off to sometimes.

Derek arched his back and shot his ass higher up into the air for the two horny spectators to gawk at. Stiles and Deucalion were there strictly for the entertainment, while Derek was perfectly fine with being the main event.

Stiles and Deucalion had just about lost their minds when Derek’s own hand reached back to play with his hole through the boxers.

Deucalion sank to his knees behind Derek’s ass. He gripped both sides of Derek’s boxers then tugged them down. With his hands, he spread Derek’s cheeks apart to get a full view of his tight, puckered hole. He then shot his tongue deep into Derek’s entrance.

Derek rolled his neck when Deucalion’s tongue pushed in. The feeling of the hot wetness and strength of Deucalion’s tongue sent a feeling equal to an electrical charge trickling throughout Derek’s body. His knees wobbled with thrill as Deucalion kept great rimming tenacity. He let out a loud growl the moment he felt Deucalion’s hand reach around and grasp his own hard cock.

Deucalion smiled when he grabbed onto Derek. The alpha was uncut just like most werewolves, but Duke enjoyed the ability to tug at his foreskin. Derek moaned loudly when he did it. Derek’s cock was thicker rather than longer. With a full length of six and a half inches, Derek was around average size for the human male. It was nothing to be ashamed about, but it made Deucalion snort with laughter under his breath. He was way larger than Derek and couldn’t wait to humiliate him over it at first chance.

“Stiles...My mouth.” Derek moaned. His eyes continued to flash red spontaneously. He licked his lips and coated them with hot saliva as he waited for Stiles to take action.

Stiles was unsure of what Derek wanted exactly. In fact, it was the first time Stiles had ever heard Derek say something in such a lust filled tone of voice. He almost couldn’t function properly to respond with reasonable question. “Your mouth, what?”

Derek growled then bit deep into his lip when he felt Deucalion press his tongue deeper.

“Fill my mouth.” He demanded.

Stiles’ eyes widened at Derek’s request. His cock pumped hot with blood in anticipation. Stiles quickly found himself looking to Deucalion for the answer. He didn’t know why though. After all, he had only met Deucalion about fifteen minutes before the whole situation. Who was he to look to for answers? Stiles still did it anyways.

Deucalion stayed silent except for a grin that stretched across his face. Stiles took the message then cautiously walked around to the aisle in-between the rows of theatre chairs so that he could stand directly in front of Derek.

Derek watched as Stiles unzipped his jeans. He could already see the outline of Stiles’ bulge, yet a buzz of excitement settled in Derek’s stomach when he realized he was about to see Stiles up close and personal. As Stiles let his jeans fall around his ankles, Derek took a whiff of the pre-cum that had soaked into the crotch of Stiles’ plaid boxers. Stiles then stepped out of his jeans and underwear, but kept his shoes on. Derek watched Stiles’ cock bounce and pulsate and he moved around.

Without even the tiniest of warning, Derek jolted his entire body forward to wrap his lips around Stiles’ cock. When he did, Stiles gasped and clutched onto Derek’s slick hair for control.

“Fuck.” Stiles breathed. Instantly, Derek took pleasuring Stiles’ cock as his mission. With a steady rhythm of fast and hard, he bobbed up and down on Stiles.

Stiles was definitely well endowed... especially for being only sixteen years old. His cock stood strong and hard at a length of seven and half inches, cut. Big, low hanging balls hung prominently under Stiles’ dick. They occasionally slapped against Derek’s stubbled chin as he sucked. Derek got even more turned on by that.

With Stiles moaning across from him, Deucalion quit with the rimming and stood up. He unzipped his black trousers to reveal his thick, uncut cock that kept erect to a full eight inches.

Deucalion grabbed both of Derek’s arms and held them in place as he let his cock press against Derek’s entrance. Deucalion bent over so that his mouth was level with Derek’s ear. He whispered.

“We’re both bigger than you, Derek.” Deucalion snickered then slammed into Derek’s ass with full force. Derek’s body pitched forward. His stomach jammed into the the theatre chair while his mouth involuntarily took Stiles’ cock deeper into his throat. Derek gagged with moan and a slurp.

“God, you feel so good.” Stiles moaned. His gaze connected with Deucalion and then the two thrust into Derek’s open holes at the same time. A synchronized fuck session that left both of Derek’s available entrances with a soreness that even the werewolf healing factor wouldn’t get rid of so easily.

“So tight...” Deucalion let out in-between thrusts. “...You haven’t done this in a long time, have you?”

Derek just groaned in response while Stiles skull fucked him.

Stiles’ rapid hip thrusts hit an all time high. With the drop of his jaw and a silent scream, Stiles shot his load down Derek’s hot throat. The feeling as his cock twitched inside of Derek was like no other. It was way better than any of his wet dreams about Derek. Definitely no competition.

Stiles pulled out of Derek’s throat and wiped some beaded sweat off of his forehead. He looked down and watched as some of his hot cum ran down the corners of Derek’s lips. Derek tried to swallow it all, but to no prevail. There was just too much.

It was not a surprise to Deucalion that Stiles finished first. After all, Stiles was a teenager and weren’t teenagers supposed to get off lickity split? The thing that actually surprised Deucalion was that he, himself finished second.

With a few hard and inconsistent thrusts into Derek’s hole, Deucalion shot his load. With a loud grunt, his eyes flashed red one last time before he pulled out to watch his load leak from Derek’s abused ass. His cum poured out in rivulets. It dripped down Derek’s hairy thighs before it slid all the way down his leg.

Derek howled when he felt the first stream of cum paint his inner walls. Typically it couldn’t be felt, by Deucalion shot with such force that it was. Derek loved it. He wanted to play that same sensation for his body over and over again.

Deucalion gripped onto Derek’s neglected cock and jerked it ferociously as Stiles watched. Derek gripped onto the chair he was hunched over with his claws. He allowed them to tear into the already destroyed fabric as he bordered on wolfing out completely. Deucalion kept speed on his dick, and eventually Derek’s body jolted at orgasm. A splash of fresh cum hit the filthy floor of the theatre as it poured from Derek’s cock. Streams of seed kept coming until it turned into a slow and oozing drip.

Derek caught his breath and stood up. He stood in-between both Deucalion and Stiles with a worn and tired expression on his face. With Stiles’ cum on his chin, Deucalion’s cum down his leg and his own cum still oozing from his cock, Derek was a complete mess. He ran his hands through his sweaty hair and exchanged glances between both of the guys who had just fucked him.

Deucalion patted Stiles on the shoulder. “Good luck with this one.” He gestured to Derek. “He’s going into heat a bit early this year, so he’s going to want more sex. It shouldn’t be a problem for you, right?” He asked. Stiles shook his head ‘no’.

“Then do you want to go again right now? This time with me down his throat and you up his ass?” Deucalion asked with a grin. Stiles and Derek shook their heads in agreement.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys liked it. 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: colethewolf.tumblr.com


End file.
